El Faro
by natta.lia
Summary: Los amigos son como faros que nos iluminan día a día. Solo debemos encontrarlos...


Disclaimers: es algo que necesitaba escribir, usando los personajes de Stephanie Meyer para ilustrar la idea (:

--

El faro

Ella vivía en una cárcel sin barreras, prisionera de su libertad; como un crucero perdido en el mar, tratando de encontrar un destino.

Tenía muchas cosas por las que muchos matarían, mas para ella todo eso es superfluo. Ni lo quería, ni lo necesitaba. Lo que su alma anhelaba eran cosas que no se podían comprar, amigos.

Estaba rodeada de gente falsa, gente espejo, que ni la querían, ni la respetaban, ni nada y que estaban con ella por mero interés… solo unos la querían de verdad, solo unos pocos eran sus verdaderos amigos, pero aún así, se sentía sola.

Por eso empezó a buscar iguales, y los encontró. Mismo gustos, misma edad, mismo problema; incomprensión, soledad. Pero había algo que les impedía reparar su desconsuelo; las distancias. Hasta que lo logró, y encontró a alguien casi cercano pero afín, a una luz en sus tinieblas; un faro, tan brillante como oscura su soledad.

Se comunicaban por correspondencia, y se llegaron a conocer muy bien, porque aunque no suene lógico, no hay secretos para los extraños y menos para los lejanos.

Tenían mas en común de lo que en un principio pensaron, y rápidamente se sintieron en confianza, sin temores, ni vergüenzas típicas de los que recién se están conociendo.

Pasaron cumpleaños, con saludos y promesas; de un pronto encuentro hasta que al fin sucedió. Lo organizaron por largo tiempo y fijaron un evento. El momento había llegado.

Y sucedió. Primero nervios, luego algo parecido a la felicidad; tranquilidad de que era algo real.

Libertad, de expresión, de movimiento, ya no más barreras. Pura y simple libertad, que como un brillante faro en una bahía alumbraba mi camino hacía una temporal, pero muy propia e intensa anarquía mental. Decir, hacer, pensar, sin pensar en el que dirán; algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero como una droga, adictiva.

Pero no, nada es eterno; y llega el momento de decir adiós, pero con sonrisas y esperanza, de que pronto sucederá de nuevo… que las barreras desaparecerán por unas horas. Horas que serán más que suficientes para apaciguar la soledad de la rutina, que apaga esa chispa que solo puede ser revivida por un faro.

Y reaparecen la vergüenza, el miedo y la hostigosa sensación del desamparo. Pero quedan los recuerdos, que hacen que la chispa se consuma paulatinamente y que perdure hasta la próxima bahía; hasta el siguiente faro.

Así se sentía Bella en su antigua escuela, en busca de una luz que la llevase a un puerto seguro. Jamás imaginó que aquella bahía se encontraba en Forks, y que su faro se llamaba Edward. Tampoco los secretos y aventuras que significaba asentarse en ese puerto, más valió la pena. Después de todo la inmortalidad rompió las barreras y le permitió vivir su utopía personal por la eternidad; recordando esas luces brillantes que la iluminaron en sus tiempos mas oscuros.

--

Fin (:

Este fic esta dedicado a todos mis faros, que me alumbran día a día. Y que mantienen mi chispa aun cuando siento que la desolación es más fuerte que yo.

Mis faros por orden alfabético porque no decido a quien poner primero x)

- ANa!: eres demasiado genial, mi fish personal, cantamos karaoke, corremos raro por el euro, frankeinsphone, te puedo contar de todo; de verdad que te adoro demasiado amiga, woahh quizás nunca te lo he dicho porque no soy muy emotiva pero quiero que lo tengas presente. Mi camionera, escaladora, mi diccionario de sinónimos, mi amiga en todas… no puedo esperar a que nos juntemos para entregarte el libro y luego para twilight.

- Isaaa!: nos vimos hoy y fue increíble, bueno después de leer el fic yo creo que entiendes. Nos hicieron callar mucho en el cine, pero era inevitable reír y si! Tengo una seria obsesión con quien tu sabes pero así es la vida, además… faltaba un Cappie en la isla y por favor que Pierce no cante mas! Ademas aun me río con el recuerdo de los que salían de la nada cantando. Y dile a tu hermana que lo mejor de twilight no es Jacob! Que no, que no, que no! Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. De verdad que lo pase demasiado bien. Hoy fue un día feliz.

- Mira!: tomorrow is a year from the day we met, woahh it seems it was yesterday. Well I know you can't read it but I want you to know you are important to me, you are an amazing friend. You are sweet, you help me with my love problems when I'm down, and we both love Jared and have a great music taste. Yay! And it's not video! LMAO

- Mr. Rasmus!: since we met I haven't stop laughing, you are a great guy and yeah! My ass is sexier than yours and you can't deny it! Moahahah xD you are awesome. I don't have more words to describe you but you are one of the best sweetest and more in love persons I have ever met. Please never change and if you do, I guess I'll still be laughing with you as a friend.

- Todd!: mi amigo por accidente, ni siquiera recuerdo porque sucedió, pero de verdad que sin importar la razón te has vuelto alguien importante en mi vida; te he contado cosas que casi nadie sabe. Y te convertí en fan de una de las banda sonoras de mi vida, me muero de ganas por ir al concierto. Además que eres mi Blockbuster personal, lamento que no puedas ver mucho mi faceta anárquica pero es que donde nos vemos no logro ser completamente yo, aun así poco a poco me vuelvo mas extrovertida e indirectamente me has ayudado, mil gracias por eso. Lo mismo que a la ANa! Se que nunca te lo he dicho por miedo a que suene raro pero de verdad te quiero como amigo y quiero que lo tengas presente :3

- Todos mis demas faros no los nombre porque estoy segura de que no leeran este fic porque no les gusta leer, pero aun así quiero que sepan que alegran mi vida. Así que a todos ustedes el mismo agradecimiento que a los anteriores :3 y se que sabran que son mis faros porque nuestra amistad es reciproca. :)


End file.
